


Happier

by Hallownight89



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hunger Games, NSFW, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallownight89/pseuds/Hallownight89
Summary: Peeta finally tells Katniss how he feels. How will Katniss respond? Will she be able to tell him her own feelings?
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Time

It's been a month, since I panicked and walked out, well more like ran. He tried and tried to contact me in the mean time but all I could do is reply _ I Need Time._

**Time**. It’s a funny thing. I’ve know Peeta since we were 5. First day of school and now, at 21 we’d gone from being shy around each other, to best friends. He was always the first person I went to talk to about my boyfriends, his girlfriends and we’d been a comfort to one another when things went wrong in our lives.

We’d celebrated getting into Panem U together, him doing business and me, Forestry. Peeta wanted to take over his parents Bakery and I was going to follow in my dad’s footsteps. We did everything together. But now, things were different. we both knew that, we'd passed into a new realm of possibilities and crossed a line we couldn't go back over

I dressed this morning taking extra care as I needed to make this right, I needed to talk to him, it had taken me time and most of our friends shouting at me, namely Johanna my brash and loud roommate before I finally saw sense and made sense of that fateful night 4 weeks ago…

**** 4 weeks ago****

As the door to his apartment opened, I flew into his arms, hair everywhere, tears streaming down my face sobbing and soaked from the rain as I’d ran most of the way here, taking Peeta complete by surprised he stumbled back hugging me back and giving me the comfort only he can give me. Since my father died when I was 11, other than my sister, Peeta was the only one who could comfort me like he used to. He just tightened his arms around me rubbing my back not know what was wrong or what to say, as I broke down in incoherent sobs “you…. You were right”

I felt him tighten his arms around me, almost squashing me “About what Kat…”

I hiccupped. Only he was allowed to call me Kat, and usually only did when I was upset about something. I felt his hands still stroking my back as I tried to compose myself a little before muttering quiet words to him, not wanting to hear the satisfaction in his voice after he told me not to go there “C… Cato” I felt more tears down my face. It was irrational to be this upset. I’d only been seeing Cato for about 2 months but I don’t think I’ll ever get that visual out of my head… “I saw… Clove… walked in on… he…. sex……” was about all I could manage but feeling Peeta stiffen a bit I figured I didn’t have to explain anymore. I was grateful as I did not want to say out loud that I had seen my supposed boyfriend with his supposed ex girlfriend bouncing on top of him... “what’s wrong with me!” I exclaim “no one… no one wants me like that” I sob again letting out my insecurities.

Peeta was the only person I felt save with now. Only person who I could manage to speak to about me insecurities. He never judged me. He had always been by biggest cheerleader and helped me when I did not feel worthy of love, who helped me pick myself up from the sense of abandonment I felt after my father's death.

Peeta sighed and took my hand and walked us over the Sofa in his living room he shared with Finnick. I guessed he was out with Annie tonight as there was just the one Beer on the coffee table, and one set of take out on the table, he had been watching some show on Netflix. “Kat… if Cato would rather sleep with someone

who’s had pretty much the entire football team, then he’s an idiot. It’s not you. He’s an idiot if he doesn’t see how special and beautiful you are” he said as he sat down and ran a hand over my cheek moving my hair of my face and wiping away some of the stray tears.

I shook my head. “it’s not him Peeta, it’s me, its been the same with everyone else. None of them have wanted to… none of them… I’ve tried but they just… no one wants…”I trail off. How am I supposed to admit that at 21 I am still a virgin to my best friend. I lowered my head to my chin out of embarrassment. 

Peeta just shakes his head, I can see some what I suppose to be pity in his eyes as he looks like he’s working it out. “Katniss now listen to me. None of them deserved you. Not Marvel, Not Chaff and most especially not Cato.” His voice was steady and I couldn’t help but believe him a little, he had this gentleness and sincerity that made everyone and anyone believe everything he said, “but…” I whispered “Kat, no. No Buts, you’re beautiful and smart. You’re as stubborn as a mule but you have

a heart of gold and none of them deserve you. You deserve someone who loves you for who you are, even those imperfections that make you perfect in their eyes. Someone who knows your preference for cheese buns and hot chocolate. Who knows how to make you feel good and would give anything for you. Not one of those Jocks who tried to change you into something you’re not. No offence but them heels are kidding no one” he says pointing at the 3inch heels in my hand that I took off as I had started to run. Peeta knew my hatred for heels and how I preferred hiking boots or flats... I hiccup a little and shrug “What you’re saying is impossible, I don’t deserve any of that” I sniffle wiping my eyes “No one wants me for who I am, no one wants to love someone so broken ” I say quietly looking down at my soaking and cold legs.

I don’t know what happened next but I felt Peeta’s hand on my chin lifting it up as I looked into his bright blue eyes, smouldering as he moved closer and closer until I could see every eye last on his face, and I didn’t even have time to breath before I felt his lips on mine.

It was gentle, a light press on my lips leaving a tingle against them. As he pulled away I lifted my hands to my lips confused “S… Sorry Ka…” he starts before I repress my lips to his kissing him with furiously, wrapping my arms around his neck to anchor him to me. I felt a hunger I had never felt before as Peeta wraps his arms around me.

I felt his tongue on my lips requesting permission, so I part them to let him in where I hear a small groan from his lips muffled by my own. Feeling a bit bolder by this I move my hands to the front of his shirt but as I get the first two buttons undone I felt his hands move to stop me and he pulled his head back. Panting to get his breath back, looking at me with something I’d never noticed in his eyes before.

“Katniss” he starts taking a deep breath, I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke, the plea in his words, “Kat you’re my best friend, I need to know you want this too and it’s not just some rebound… I can’t… I couldn’t take that…"

I look at him confused “what do you mean… of course I want this, I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t” I move in again to kiss him but he puts his hands on my shoulders before taking a deep breath again like he’s trying to work up the nerve to say something so I wait for him. Peeta’s never had a problem with words before so I am confused about what is going on. "don't you want me..." I ask feeling mortified at my own actions, the thought I'd pushed too much.

“I love you Katniss… and not in some friendly way… I love you in the, I want to take you our own dates, spend the rest of my live with you kind of way, and I have done since we were 5 years old and I heard you sing the Valley song in assembly. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship so I didn’t say anything but its been killing me… watching you with guys who are no good for you Katniss. They were no good. I was jealous and angry that I couldn’t say anything and I just… I

had to say it” that’s what that was I could see in his eyes. Hope. Love. Fear. All rolled into one

I sat there dumbfounded, my mouth slightly agape as I could feel panic and hysteria rising through me. “You… no…” is all I manage to say and I could see that Hope start to disappear from his eyes as I mutter “I can’t loose you” to him. “I can’t do this” I whisper so quietly as I see sadness etch his handsome features. Feeling sick and like I am about to start sobbing again I get up and run out of his apartment, leaving my shoes behind

I ran the 6 blocks it was to mine and Jo’s apartment, throwing the door open and throwing myself on my bed still soaking as I cried myself into oblivion.

I woke to 10 missed calls and voicemails all from Peeta as well as about 30 texts. All saying the same thing

_I’m sorry Katniss. I understand if you don’t feel the same but I had to tell you. I can go back to being F_ _riends. I can’t loose you either. Please. P x_

I could only reply _I need time_ and I heard nothing more from him. I figured I never would again… I’d probably broken his heart. Sweet, loyal and always reliable Peeta. The thought brought on a fresh wave of hysteria as I sobbed back into my pillows.


	2. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later... the next chapters will be a bit longer and swap POV between the two but this is just a short chapter of Katniss coming to her senses.

The next two weeks I basically hide in my bed, I've only eaten if Johanna has brought food in but otherwise I've not left my bed other than to use the bathroom. I was in a comatose state of depression, denial and disbelief. I figured eventually I'd just die from crying or lack of food, this was until Jo in her usual Brash way barged her way into my room, tossed the covers off me and just looked at me.

"well, what the fuck has happened brainless?" she asks, in her usual fed up tone, that I swear she just reserves for me. After 4 years I still haven't worked out why she calls me Brainless but today my brain hurts too much to work out what I have done to deserve this, then I remember she doesn't know what's happened. or at least I don't think she does.

I sigh and curl up more in the foetal position and try to grab the duvet as she glares at me, clearly had enough of my pity party. "I don't know Jo... I.... I fucked up" I admit with a sniffle.

Jo sighs and rolls her eyes "get up, get a showered and get your skinny arse out here. We're having an emergency girls meeting, Annie and Madge will be here in an hour" I groan "you have an hour to get your shit together and get out here of your own accord, or ill come in and drag you out in whatever state your in" 

it wasn't a request it was an order. over the last 4 years Annie and Jo had become two of my closest friends, Madge and I went to High School together, Annie and Madge were on their Art course together and were roommates this year, Madge was dating Gale. Annie was dating Finnick who just happened Peeta's roommate so we had become a close group. these emergency meetings were not frequent and had only happened a few times over the last 4 years. Usually when I have entered a depressive state and need dragging out of it. I knew there was no point in fighting it as Jo was a woman of her word and during our first meeting, I'd not taken her threat seriously and she dragged me out, but this time it hadn't just been the girls, Peeta, Gale and Finnick were all there too and looked pretty much feral, so this time I wasn't taking chances.

I showered and dressed like she said, throwing on sweats and the first t-shirt I could find, when I glimpsed at it, I saw it was one of Peeta's old wrestling tops my heart threatened to break all over again. I had to take it off and swap for one of my Archery tops.

I padded out of my room about 55 minutes later to see Annie and Madge sat on our sofa, a pizza and a few bottles of wine around. I sat down as Madge pushed the pizza too me saying "you look like fucking shit Katniss..." I ate a slice of pizza scowling and Annie passed me a glass of wine. I Half curl up on our little loveseat size photo as Jo looks at me "Right... out with it. What the fuck is going on..."

I sigh, try not to cry, not sure of where to start so I take a sip of my wine, letting the alcohol burn as it goes down and I start my story, from the moment I walked in on Cato and Clove up to my text to Peeta. it takes me about an hour to get it out as, when I tell them about Peeta's confession I start to cry again, and require a third refill of my wine.

to their ever-lasting credit they do not interrupt, they do not say anything or try to reflect their emotions on their face but I can't help but see the aggression in Jo's face at the recount of Cato and Clove but I can't help but notice the look between the three of them as I tell them about Peeta's declaration of love to me. I can't place it but it looks like exasperation.

As I finish and take a swig of my wine as Jo stands and comes and gives me a shake causing me to spill some of my wine "you really are fucking Brainless aren't you" she sneers as Annie looks at her warningly "Jo... sit down" 

Jo does as I recover from the shock to add "what do you mean..."

Annie, Madge and Jo just look at each other "He loves you you dope" Madge says simply "he has since he's know you, we all know. you're the only one who couldn't see it"

Jo bristles adding "and we can all see you love him too Brainless. even if you can't see it! why do you think none of your so-called relationships do not work with any of them other losers" 

Annie looks at her "Jo..."

“I can’t lose him too” I admit sadly. “if… if it didn’t work I can’t bare not to have Peeta in my life. I just can’t and what if something happened to him? I don’t want to end up like mom” I drop my shoulders. It took a long time to admit to Jo and Annie about my mom’s past. How she went into a manic-depressive state and I ended up working from the age of 11 to feed my and my little sister Prim. Madge knew a bit but not the full extent. Mom snapped out of it in the end but its my greatest

fear that I’ll end up like that. even though the last two weeks we’re pretty much like what my mom did. 

They all sigh “Katniss, Peeta won’t leave. He’s the longest relationship you’ve ever had, even if there is no Sex involved! You two are practically a couple anyway!!” Jo exclaims “That poor boy has had fucking blue balls since forever! He worships the ground you walk on and would do anything for you!”

Annie chuckles and Madge smirks knowingly “You two even have sleepovers all the time at Finnick’s place. We’ve seen you two snuggled up in the sofa together when you’ve fallen asleep watching a movie whilst we’ve been out. I’ve seen the content smile on your face when you’ve fallen asleep in his arms

Katniss. Peeta looks at you, like Finnick looks at me, and how Gale looks at Madge and how Jo looks at anything with something between their legs” she laughs.

I feel myself blush at this, not realising we’d been caught sleeping. “You look at him the same way” Adds Madge.

My heads swimming, not just from the wine, where they telling the truth. Did I really love Peeta like that and just hadn’t realised it? Jo looks at me as if she can tell what I am thinking and adds “Brainless… why do you think I call you this? You are so pure!! You can’t see whats right in front of you. You’re as stubborn as a mule but as far as that boy is concerned the sun shines out of your arse!! Fucking god knows why but it does. You DO deserve to be happy and living in fear is no reason

not to live your life! You’re frightened of rejection but trust me, you give bread boy a flash of what's underneath your clothes, he’s not going to go anywhere!” she cackles at me.

Madge rolls her eyes and adds “Peeta’s love you for years Katniss. Its why none of his girlfriends last, they aren’t you. He’s told us all that. You just haven’t seen it. You’ve hated every single girl he has dated even poor Foxface! You intimidate people with that scowl of yours and they all go running as they can’t compete with you in Peeta’s eyes. Sometimes it takes a while for them to realise but it’s the truth and they usually go running. Why do you think that?”

There is a bit of truth to this, every girl Peeta has dated since he was 15, I’ve had something against them. Glimmer, too false and over the top. Cashmere, golddigging and fake, I could go one but I hated them all. They weren’t good enough for him and what the girls were saying is starting to make sense… “I…. I was jealous… I… I… Love… him?” I whisper. The realisation floods through me like water rushing through a stream.

Admitting it out loud felt good. The girls cheered and whooped at this and Jo screams “FINALLY!!” and I can’t help but smile a little.

“What do I do now…” I ask, fear flooding through me all over again and a look of panic on my face.

“tell him!!” all three of them exclaim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes from previous chapter!


	3. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss finally works up the nerve to tell Peeta...

*****Present Day*****

it took me another 2 weeks to get myself together, to work out how I was even going to tell Peeta just how I felt about. I was back and forth constantly trying to work out where my head was. I knew I couldn't do this over the phone. I couldn't text him, I couldn't ring him. It was Jo who gave me the idea "Just turn up after he finishes work, flash him and tell him how you feel, he'll stop listening when he's had a good eye full of the girls" she laughs as she left for work about 4 days earlier.

I shake my head at the idea of flashing him but telling him when he finishes work was a brilliant idea! I know he works a Saturday at the family bakery and finishes at 4 so I figured I could head over just as he finishes and ask if we can talk somewhere and somehow.. somehow try and get the words out to tell him how I felt.

So here I was having just got off the subway, walking down 29th and Park towards where I knew Mellark's Family Bakery was. I'd spent all day fretting about what the wear, about what to say. the saying part I still have no idea but as I'd rode the subway and seen the few glances my way, it was for the first time in my life, not something I felt shy about, I felt pretty. 

I'd left my hair down as I know Peeta loves my hair down. I'd chosen a soft sunset orange top that I know is his favourite colour and just a simple pair of black jeans and some flat shoes in a colour that matched my top. I felt the nerves starting to kick in as I approached the corner which would reveal the bakery just 500 yards down. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I was really going to do this. I couldn't help but think of Peeta's lips. Would I feel that hunger again? Would he even want me? Had I missed my chance... My thoughts were completely lost in this as I rounded the corner and I saw him...

His blonde hair glistened in the sun, his thick set shoulders and muscles noticeable through his crisp white shirt. his back was towards me but I knew that stature anywhere. that was _my_ _Peeta_. I opened my mouth to shout his name when it happened in the blink of an eye, and my stomach fell flat straight through my feet into a ground, my heart joining it and smashing into a million tiny shards of glass.

A slight blonde woman, squealing his name and throwing herself into his arms, wrapping them around his neck, _around my Peeta's neck_. I heard the giggles and sheer laughter and joy from Peeta has he swung her around and hugged her tightly.

I felt sick, angry, heartbroken and just stunned, before I knew what I was doing, I whipped around the corner I had just come and just ran... ran and ran until my legs wouldn't move anymore. I don't know how long I ran for, or how I even ended up at the park but I found a tree in the corner, shaded by a bush and collapsed into a ball. my knees to my chest as I sobbed and cried.

I was too late. I had missed my chance. he moved on. it had only been a month but he had moved on.

I stayed there in a bundle crying until my entire world went black and I hoped I was being swallowed whole.

it wasn't until I felt strong arms under me that I stirred, I was soaked through, sometime in the hours, days, months that had passed since I blacked out it had started to rain...

I looked up and saw the unmistakable figure of my cousin, "Gale" I sobbed burying my face into his chest and dissolved into tears once again "come on Catnip, lets get you home"

It was a few hours later I woke in my bed, in warm clothes, with Gale, Madge and Jo there. I heard them whispering "Good job you pinged her phone Gale... god knows where she would have been" said Madge "Jo what happened?" she asked quietly Jo Shrugged. "no idea, she went to see Peeta but Annie messaged to say Peeta had come home hours ago and without Katniss. didn't even mention seeing her"

at the mention of Peeta's name I sob loudly disturbing them, they hadn't realised I woke. I saw a softness in Jo's feature as well as worry etched of my bedside vigil companions. "Katniss... what happened" She asked in soothing tones. "Did you tell him.. did he say no..." she asked, her features changing from soothing to a murderous glance that suggested she'd kill with her bare hands. Gale didn't look perplexed so I assumed that Madge had filled him in on girls night.

I curled up more into a ball, recalling that awful scene "no..." I sobbed "So why all this drama if he didn't say no?!" she yelled a bit louder.

"didn't talk.... couldn't...." I sniffed, trying not to let the hysterics wash over my again but I was fighting a loosing battle "saw him... saw him outside.... blonde woman.... hugging.... happier.... moved on" I manage before I let the hysterics wash over my and I descend into madness and incoherent sobs.

I see Jo's eye flash red with fury and anger as she storms from the apartment as Madge sits next to me and strokes my hair as I descend into darkness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel sorry for anyone who comes under Jo's Wrath...
> 
> I do not own hunger games... it belongs to Susanne Collins


	4. Waiting and Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta's POV of the last 4/6 weeks and those events

To say the last 4 weeks had been torture was an understatement, in 15+ years of friendship, this was the longest Katniss and I had gone without talking to one another.

I knew she needed time and I was prepared to give her that but she had never ever shut me out like this before and it was killing me but tonight, I knew I was going to at least see her. I just hoped I could talk to her. everyone was going to the Hob, the bar she worked at to watch her sing... it had been a rough few weeks as my mind drifted over the events of the last 6 weeks...

Finnick had come home that night and found me passed out drunk on the sofa, with tear marks down my face and I filled him in on what happened the following morning, him and Annie were like family and they listened. they knew how I felt about Katniss, hell the whole world did but not the one person I needed to know. the one person who meant everything to me and I was worried I'd messed thing up. I couldn't lose Katniss.

I texted her for the day, tried calling but nothing. finally when I got the text _I need time_ I felt a small glimmer of hope that I wouldn't loose my best friend.

A week later and I had still heard nothing, one a night with Gale and Finnick they both told me the same thing "give her time mate, she does love you, she just doesn't realise, give her time she'll come to her senses" they both said. another week came and went but nothing, I was becoming despondent. even when I asked Annie and Madge about her, if they had heard, they shook their heads. I knew Katniss, as much as she didn't see eye to eye with her mother after her father's death, she was a lot like her in how she dealt with thing. Katniss would hide and retreat into herself. I knew when they said they hadn't seen or heard from her she'd done just that. She needed me now, but I was the last person she needed and I knew I'd make it worse.

I remember when her dad died, I found her in a ball in the woods. Heartbroken and a shell. I carried her home and looked after her as best as I could but at 11 I wasn't able to do what I can now for her. it killed me seeing her waste away waiting for her mother, it wasn't until I smuggled her some bread into school, and got one hell of a beating from my mother for it, that she came around and started hunting and caring for herself. She just needed an act of kindness or a kick up her stubborn arse to get herself back to normal. I voiced my concerns to Jo, Annie and Madge one afternoon when they came into the bakery after Jo had said Katniss hadn't left her room in two weeks... Jo said they would get to the bottom of it and I left it at that.

two days later Annie and Madge were over having beers watching the hockey with Finnick and Gale and I, Jo was out on a "date" apparently. when Annie and Madge filled us in on what they call "Emergency Girl night" which was code for "dragging Katniss out of her hole" id been privy to one of these, as had the boys, two years ago when even I couldn't get her out of her funk after Marvel had cheated on her. To see Jo dragging Katniss out on her mattress kicking and screaming was both comical and heartbreaking to see Katniss so wild and broken. I vowed never to let that happen again, I was grateful that they said she had come out willingly this time.

they filled us in on what happened, reliving Cato and Clove... (Gale, Finnick and I had already been spoke to Cato and told him if he ever approached Katniss again, we'd rip his head off... turns out jo had gotten their first and blacked his eye for him which amused the hell out of me) and then explained they had told Katniss what they all knew, what they had always known about the pair of us. I had drifted out of the conversation and was watching Brutus score a goal in the hockey when Annie caught my attention "then she admitted it, what we've all be saying for years... that she loves you"

I dropped my beer out of shock "excuse me. what did you say" I shake my head sure I hadn't heard correctly but it was Madge this time "She loves you Peeta. really loves you"

I got up running my hand through my hair "I gotta go to her. I Gotta see her" I say trying to find my keys. "NO!" both girls yell at me startling me. "WHY NOT?" I say a little more aggressively that I meant. "You have to let her come to you mate" says Gale grabbing my arm and sitting me back down and looking at me. Besides me, Gale probably knows Katniss the best. they were hunting partners at home, their father's had died in the same accident so they had this bond as well, they used to joke they were cousins as the look so similar. I sighed and opened a new beer "Give her time mate. she'll come to you and tell you" both girls nodded "she said she was going to tell you, let her come to you" said Annie "She needs to work out how. you know how she is with words" says Madge and I can't help but laugh as I do know. She does rather than says but for the first time in two weeks I felt hopeful. 

another week came and went without any news, no sign of Katniss and it was getting frustrating. I was getting despondent, I had taken to walking past the Hob, the bar she worked at to see if I could "accidentally" bump into her but nothing. I went in and had a beer and spoke to Haymitch, the old drunk who owned the bar, he was a little rough around the edges but he looked after us all, even when we were underage he let us in, he saw Katniss as family and looked after her with her mom so far away and distant. He had known her father years ago so gave her a job the day she came to Panem U and she always went to him for advise. Haymitch had told me she had taken a few days sick leave but was due back in fortnight for a show. She'd promised to sing for open mic night. She didn't sing often but when she promised Haymitch and Effie she always followed through, no matter how sick she was. they always doubled their sales on a night she sang so she wanted to help where she could.

I knew the girls always came to support her on these night so maybe I could come and just try then if I didn't see her before then. I loved watching her sing, the whole world came to a stop when she sang. After her dad died she didn't sing often but when she did it was a reason.

A week later and a week before her show I still hadn't heard from her, it had been 3 weeks since that night now and I was pretty much at my lowest. this was officially the longest we'd gone without seeing each other. It was about a week before the show and I was working my usual Saturday, my head was so far up my arse I could barely function. Rye worked the shift with me and had to repeat himself more of then not. we were closing at 4 but about 30 minutes before after asking me to sort something out the back, I hadn't heard "What..." I ask again "Oh for fuck sake man Peet, stop moping and get your head out your arse" Rye says with a air of annoyance, I just shrug at him. He knows everything that's gone on these last 3 weeks and seen me constantly checking my phone throughout the day "just go home Peet, I'll close" he says looking at me with pity in his eyes. Our whole family know how I feel about Katniss. Rye and Bran teased me constantly as we had grown up about it. 

"No... no I can't let you do that man" I say giving my head a shake but he just throws the cloth at me "Go. home. Have a beer dude and sort yourself out. everything between you and Katniss will sort itself out in the end. just wait" I sigh and shake my head. 

I go change 15 minutes earlier than I normally would, I needed a distraction. I knew my cousin Delly was coming to town in a few days for next weekend, she said she had a surprise or two for us all and was coming next weekend to the Hob. I hadn't seen her in a few months so was looking forward to it and knew she'd be the distraction I needed before facing Katniss next weekend.

I waved to Rye as I left "Thanks Man" as I walked out of the door a few minutes to 4pm.

As I left, stepping out into the Saturday afternoon sunshine, looking around as I usually did looking for a sign of Katniss but I get a surprise. blinking into the bright sun, I hear my name being yelled by an all too familiar voice. "PEETA!!" I blink and see a bushel of blonde hair approach and throw her arms around my causing me to laugh and picked her up and swing her around in a tight hug like I used to as a kid. As I slowed and beamed, I saw a swash of brown hair whip around a corner near by, or at least I thought I had, I shook my head as I put Delly down and laughed “WowDel! You look fantastic!” she beamed at me “Yes I lost loads of weight recently! Come on lets go catch up!” Delly was always a great comfort to me as kids and living so close, Delly used to tell people were brother and sister instead of Cousins. "Listen come to mine later and we'll have a beer and a catch up" I say smiling at her.

I head home with a smile the was just the distraction I need. I enter the house to see Annie and Finnick about to head out. Annie asks about my day, unusual I think "Yeah it was good. Rye closed so I got out at 4, so thought I'd come back have a beer" Finnick looks at Annie and then back at me "no Katniss today then?" I shake my head and just walk away not answering, it was too hard. I was going to tell them about Delly but I just want the distraction of seeing my cousin without having Katniss on my brain

Annie and Finnick headed out for the evening with Finnick adding "I'm not coming home tonight dude don't wait up" they exchange looks of concern but I just nodded and got a beer out of the fridge.

Delly arrived about an hour later and we were catching up. She was telling me about her diet, her work with the kids in the orphanage and was about to tell me her surprise when I heard a loud banging on the door and could hear Johanna's dulct tones coming through the wood “BREAD BOY. I KNOW YOUR IN THERE. OPEN YOUR FUCKING DOOR THIS INSTANCE... YOU SON OF A BITCH. OPEN. THIS. FUCKING....” each word was embellished with a bang on the door so loud I could have sworn she was using an axe.

I opened the door before she finished her sentence “Jo what the fucccc....” I didn’t even finish my own sentencewhen I felt the blow to my jaw as she swung her small put powerful fist hit my jaw “HOW COULD YOU” she screamed she went in again for another “YOU ABSOLUTE WANKER... YOU SAID YOU'D FUCKING WAIT FOR HER” she screamed again landing another blow on my jaw. I raised my hands to my face as I tried to protect myself “What..what are you on about...” I asked

Delly came around the corner at this moment and Jo looked daggers at me and Delly who dissolved from the room as quickly as she came as Jo shoved me backwards went to swing again but I was expecting it this time, I managed to grab her arms and pin her against the wall and trap her feet as Ifelt her try to kick me. The perks of being a wrestler in school, she wasn’t able to move but continued to scream at me with pure venom in her voice “YOU SAID YOU WOULD FUCKING WAIT FOR HER BUT NOOOO YOU COULDN'T KEEP IN YOUR FUCKING PANTS. SHE CAME TO TALK TO YOU. SHE CAME TO TELL YOU AND SHE SAW YOU WITH THAT FUCKING WOMAN!!” I had never seen Johanna loose control or speak with such venom and anger but as her words sunk in a realised, that whip of brown hair wasn’t a figment of my imagintion… it was “Katniss” I moaned and dropped my arms as Jo went to raise a fist again but I didn’t defend myself this time. "NOW YOU FUCKING REMEMBER"

I heard Delly from the door this TIme “I’m his cousin you raving lunatic!! Katniss knows I’m his cousin” she stood glaring as Jo stopped and looked confused “No,

Peeta’s cousins some lumpy chick… I’ve met her before”

“don’t call her that Jo” I snarled a bit but Delly sighed and took a few tentative steps closer and into the light “Yes I was… but I lost like 30kg” Jo looks at Delly standing there, her face going pale, looking aghast and apologetic at the same time…”Oh man… Peeta I am SO sorry. Delly I am so sorry” as the recognition dawned on her face…

I groaned at sat up… “Right… use your words and explain from the beginning so I know what I did to deserve this beatdown” Jo helps me up and we walk into the living room. I grab some Ice from the freezer and put it on my jaw. She might be skinny but she wields a hell of a punch.

Jo starts. Explaining everything. Katniss coming to her senses and decided to surprise me. Today. “Oh” I moan pressing my hands to my face. “fuck.. fuck...She saw me hug Delly…” Jo nodded. Delly just looks confused “But Katniss knows me… she knows I am family and no threat” Jo and I both shake our heads “Del, you look different. In that second Kat wouldn’t have recognised you… Jo I have to go see her!” I say urgently but she presses her hand down on my chest to stop me getting up. “No. look

Bread boy”.I glare at her “You can’t at the moment. Gale and Madge are with her, she’s broken she won’t believe you even if you brought Delly with you. She’s not in the right frame of mind, she'd probably run you through with one of those Arrows at a minimum… listen. Leave it with me, she’s got her show next week. I’ll speak with the old drunk and her makes sure she is there, even if have to drag you there. Then you can talk. Bring Delly... but Give her time” she says getting up. “Sorry about your jaw… I thought you’d hurt my friend” she says a little sheepishly.

I nod “its okay, I probably deserved it anyway… ill give her the moon if I could Jo. You know that”

She nods and leaves. my heart hurting as much as my jaw... only a week to wait.


	5. Heartbroken Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on from where we left Katniss. its back to her POV.

Jo comes back from wherever she stormed off to whilst I was asleep. I heard her whispering to Gale and Madge but made no sense of it and decided not to pay any attention to it. I wanted no more advise, nothing else from any one. I was just going to go it alone. No Men. No nothing. I had let my wall and defence down and got hurt. I refused to let it happen again. I am not playing their games anymore.

I spent the next few days drinking in my room. I couldn't face reality and the Vodka just numbed everything nicely. 

It wasn’t until about 4 days when I started to pull myself together again, when my boss called me “Hey Sweetheart” Haymitch drawled at me. I sighed, I hated when he called me that as it usually meant he wanted something. “What” I scowled, my head was thumping as I looked around all the empty bottles in my room. Paper everywhere. Shirts that had belong to Peeta all over my room, Paper everywhere. it was a mess. My room was a mess. Hell my life was a mess.

“I’m not in the mood Haymitch” I snarledheaving a sigh. “Boy trouble sweetheart” I heard him and I growled which made him back track “never mind… I was

just calling to make sure you’re coming Saturday. You promised to sing again” I sighed, groaned and croaked all at the same time. “I… I can’t haymitch… I just can’t” tears threatening to bubble over.

“Look Sweetheart, you’re the best singer here. Even just one will do. You promised. Think about it” he added after a pause “see you Saturday” and he rang off, knowing that I would never let him down if I promised...

Screaming I threw the empty bottle across the room which caused Jo to come running in.

She’ pretty much left me to wallow for the last 4 days and seeing the state of me she just sighed “Old man giving you a hard time?” she asked. The scowl on my face was usually reserved for him.

“He wants me to sing! I can’t Jo! Not when im in this state! I can’t, even if I promised...” I say dropping down on my bed burying my face in my hands. Jo sighs and comes and sits next me on the bed and puts her hands on my knees, in a tone that was different to her usual she starts “listen Katniss” the use of my name and not Brainless jolts me up to look at her “The gangs going out on Saturday anyway, we’re all going to the hob for your performance as always. it's your first shift back so we can all have a drink together when you /nish but you have to sing” she nudges me. “no one has a voice like you and Finnick hasn’t shut up about hearing you sing as its been too long..." she pauses before adding " You’ve been singing your head off for the last 4 days in hear. Sing that. Trust me on this Brainless. You can do this. Just one song and then I’ll get you blind drunk if you don’t feel better after okay…” she nudges me and smiles. “Please”

I barely remember singing but I can see my guitar is out. It was a present from Peeta when I started singing at the Hob after Haymitch heard me singing out the back on day. “You have to perform properly Kat” he said as he gave me it. My heart sank “He’s not coming is he…” I ask quietly unable to speak his name. “I don’t know. Maybe. Depends on Finnick I guess. Don’t let him ruin your night Katniss. Come be with your friends. We want to help. Darius, Thresh and everyone said they’d come

as well. Thom’s coming with his new girlfriend as well, wants us all to meet her too”

I look at her, I can see I can’t get out of this. throwing my hands up in the air “FINE! But only the one song… seriously. I can’t do more than one and if he comes, im outta there song or no song” Jo beams at me, uncharacteristically she kisses the top of my head squeezes my hand and leaves “Not so Brainless after all”

The next 3 days I spend in a panic, what if he comes. What if he tries to talk to me. What if he bringsher!! I go between panicking and being angry.

Come Saturday I am a shaking mess. I have Prim on speaker phone talking to her, trying to calm down and trying to talk myself out of this stupid show as I look at my wardrobe. "what the fuck am I supposed to wear..." I mutter whilst Prim is talking at me about Peeta and I am resolutely trying not to listen to her.

"Katniss, you could turn up in your PJs and Peeta would be over the moon. you're going to be fine. its you a Peeta for god's sake" she says. I could pretty much feel her rolling her eyes down the phone but with the biggest smile. She had squealed when I had told her about Peeta's confession and my own feelings. She loved Peeta and his cookies...

"There is no me and Peeta little duck... he moved on" I say sadly trying not to let the tears come back as if they started I'd never make it out of the flat.

"You don't know that. You didn't talk to him. it might have just been a friend" she says with a little smugness in her tone like she knows something I don't. 

"Prim, I have the same friends, I know the same people and I didn't recognise her... I am not a home wrecker" I say sadly.

"Listen Katniss... I am going to say this for the last time. you two make sense. you either tell him. or I WILL" she says.

"You will not!!" I snap. glaring at the phone "Yes I will, he deserves to know Katniss" she says. in the last few years she's grown up a lot, I had worried when I went off to college but she had gotten braver and bolder in my absence. "You love him Katniss, we all know you've loved him since you were 5 as well" I sigh defeated "Yes I know... I always have. always will but it doesn't make much a difference now" I add quietly.

I hear Prim squeal again at this "Great! so what are you going to wear... you cannot wear all black as I know you're thinking. it is NOT. a funeral" she states "You have to look SUPER hot tonight, just incase" 

As I am rolling my eyes, Madge and Jo come in with two bags in their hands. "We can help you there" Jo Quips as she walks in "We had a little chat with your little Duck over there and figured you would be struggling so we have put something together for you" 

I glare at my two friends and snarl into my phone "PRIMROSE... you know I hate surprises" I hear her laughing "yes we all do remember your 18th..." Madge laughs as I remember the tantrum I had thrown when Peeta and Prim had tried to arrange a surprise party. Peeta could never keep a secret from me and told me everything and I didn't talk to him for a week.

Jo came to her defence "Listen Brainless, we knew you'd have nothing to wear, We rang her for some advice is all"

'Fine" I snap as I practically hear the smile on Prim's face "Call me tomorrow I want to know ALLLLLLLL the details"

"there will be nothing to tell" I say, with a horrible feeling that they are all conspiring against me and I am in for some awful surprise. "Promise you'll call" she just says "Fine" I say "Love you little duck" "love you too" she says as she hangs up.

I turn to my friends and with a resigned sign I say "do your worst"

Two hours later I am at the Hob serving drinks and trying to be polite to people. Making friends was never my strong point. Peeta was always the nice one and most of my friends had come as we were sort of a package deal. I was dressed in an Orange, red and amber skirt that floats just above my knees, when I walk it looks like its on fire with a black cami and matching shoes. I felt so exposed so I wore a jumper whilst I worked. I promised Jo id take off the jumper when I sang.

I still felt sick at the thought of performing. I had planned to keep my promise and do the one song. I'd been singing something for the last week without realising and Jo made me promise I would sing that. 

An hour before my slot Haymitch came over with Effie and both gave me a hug. "Well look at you all dolled up sweetheart. you scrub up well" I scowl but don't reply. Haymitch smells of cheap whisky. I know he had a tough time as well after my dad died, who was a good friend of his and he moved out here and met Effie, his slightly empty headed wife who somehow manages to put up with his drunk antics and manages to keep the business a float. "Haymitch!" Effie scolds in her high pitch accent "You look like you're on fire Katniss, its a wonderful look on you. I can see your friends are here tonight". I just nod and carry out adding dishes to the dishwasher.

"You're up next kid" Haymitch states "you sure just the one tonight?" I nod "its all I can manage. I'll carry on working after though" Haymitch grunts and waves it off "Nah. you're pals are here, just do your one song and then you can get off with them for a drink" I nod a little gratefully, I glance over at my friends, still no Peeta but at least if he does show I can run out of here after so I don't have to face them or I can get blind drunk with Jo as she promised and forget about what or who Peeta is doing...

Haymitch's eyes follow mine to my friends "No lover boy? Have you two had a lovers quarrel" he asks and I blanch. feeling like I am about to throw up and hyperventilate I just run off as I hear Effie scold him again "MANNERS!"

I burst into the cold bathroom and just sit on a closed toilet. Hands on my face trying to control my breathing so not to throw up. I hear the door open and with a glance through my fingers see Annie come in. just Annie. I am grateful as Annie is a little more delicate that Madge and Jo and I don't not need them at this moment. I need calm.

Annie approaches and places a gentle kiss on my head. "I can't do this Annie... I can't" I say in a shaking breath which threatens to break as I speak. She places her hands on my knees and whispers "I know its hard Katniss but we are all here for you. It'll work out" I shake my head. "you can Katniss. you're the strong one in this group. Jo's told us about your song. just go out there. Sing your song and then we'll get you drunk if needs be. I Promise" she says with conviction and softness in her voice that reminds me of Prim. I take a deep breath and nod.

She wipes my eyes as a tear had fallen as I hear Haymitch catcalling over the one in the bar "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN OF THE HOB... UP NEXT IS OUR VERY OWN SONGBIRD... I GIVE YOU, THE GIRL ON FIRE... KATNISS EVERDEEN"

Trying not to throw up, I stand and take off the jumper and hand it to Annie. "Get me a double vodka for after please" I say with a shaking voice and lifting my head I leave the bathroom.

A small glance at my friends shows that Peeta has turned up... wearing a deep green shirt, one I bought him as I loved the colour... a glance next to him I see the blonde settled between him and Thom and I feel my heart drop and shatter again. HOW DARE HE BRING HER HERE. I want to scream. I want to run away but I see the small smile on Finnick and Jo's face and I know they won't let me run away.

I take a deep breath and step on the stage picking up my guitar, speaking quietly and softly into the microphone "Evening, this is my only song tonight. its something I've been working on for a few weeks"

I close my eyes and start to play.


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta's POV.  
> His thoughts and feelings as Katniss lays her heart out.

The last week has been hell. I just wanted to go to her. Jo’s been keeping me up to date and said she’s written a new song. Katniss hasn’t written a song in years. Choosing covers of stuff her father did or songs he used to sing her so it doesn’t bode well. I know she must be in a state and I am trying to keep occupied. Hanging with Delly and Finnick. Delly surprised us by saying she had started dating Thom, one of our friends from College they had met on her last visit and carried on from there.

Jo text me after 4 days _She’s agreed… one song. I’ve told her to do her new one. I wont spoil the surprise bread boy but unless you want another beatdown but this time from all of us you WILL be there._

I hadn’t made my mind up but after the text and Finnick’s constant barrier of abuse about not going out when EVERYONE was going , so I caved.

The day of I felt the worst nerves of my life. I was restless all day, everyone at the Bakery noticed so much so that they sent me home early again, despite me being the manager that day but I guess I got on everyone’s nerves too much. So I left.

I showered and tried to work out what I was going to say to her, would she even talk to me. Would she hit me like Jo did. I hope not as the bruise had only just cleared up.

I dressed taking a little more care than usual, picking a green shirt, a deep green that I know Katniss loves and picking the shirt she'd actually bought for me, hoping she’d appreciate the effort. I told Finnick I’d met them all there as I was sure me turning up early wouldn’t help and Katniss would just run away.

Thom and Delly were heading over a bit later with me as well as Thom wanted to introduce Delly but thought it was best if I was there too.

I know the time of her usual set so I ensured I arrived about 10 minutes before, as I walk in and greet everyone I see her dark hair whip away from Haymitch and Effie in a flurry running to the bathroom without so much of a glance at our table.

I squeezed in next to Jo, Delly next to me and Thom on the end as I sat down Annie smiled and got up heading to the bathroom after Katniss, as she was the only other one to see what I’d seen. I give her a small smile in thanks as she heads off. 

Its about 10 minutes later and I start to worry that she's ran away but I see Haymitch on the stage, “Ladies and Gents of the Hob! Up next is our very own… GIRL ON FIRE… Katniss Everdeen”

I see Annie come out of the bathroom just after Katniss. The Girl on Fire didn’t make sense at first til I saw her skirt as she walked up on stage. She was breath taking. She glances over at us and sees me, her eyes looking sad. Maybe I shouldn’t have sat next to Delly, I can guess that is what is on her mind.

I take a swig of my beer as she speaks “Evening… this is my only song for tonight. A new one I’ve written in the last few weeks. Thank you.” I see her lift her guitar and starts to play…

_**Walking down 29th and Park** _

_**I saw you in another's arms** _

The whole place goes quiet, if there was birds, even they would stop… her voice was so beautiful but I understood she was talking about me… the address says it all…

_**Only a month we've been apart** _

_**You look happier** _

_**Saw you walk inside a bar** _

_**She said something to make you laugh** _

_**I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours** _

_**Yeah, you look happier, you do.** _

She take a breath and I let one out I didn’t realise I was holding

_**Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you** _

_**But ain't nobody love you like I do** _

Wait… did she…. I look around. Her eyes still closed, I could hear the quaver in her voice threatening tears…

**_Promise that I will not take it personal, baby_ **

**_If you're moving on with someone new_ **

**_'Cause baby you look happier, you do_ **

**_My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_ **

**_And until then I'll smile to hide the truth_ **

**_But I know I was happier with you_ **

I blink, trying to work out what is going on. Jo said it was about me. Didn’t she? You could hear a pin drop in here… I turn to look at Jo and her face is impassive, like she's trying to fight back tears.

**_Sat on the corner of the room_ **

**_Everything's reminding me of you_ **

**_Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier_ **

**_Aren't you?_ **

No! no I am not. I want to scream but I am too enraptured with her words to do anything. I can see Madge and Annie, hell even the boys, fighting back tears.

**_Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_ **

**_But ain't nobody need you like I do_ **

**_I know that there's others that deserve you_ **

**_But my darling, I am still in love with you_ **

Nope she definitely said… I look around Finnick, Gale, everyone’s about to cry… even Haymitch

**_But I guess you look happier, you do_ **

**_My friends told me one day I'd feel it too_ **

**_I could try to smile to hide the truth_ **

**_I know I was happier with you_ **

**_Hey ya hey yeah eh yeah, Hey ya hey yeah eh yeah…._ **

I feel a tear run down my cheek and look at her, unable to take my eyes off the beautiful woman bearing her heart and soul with her guitar

**_Baby, you look happier, you do_ **

**_I knew one day you'd fall for someone new_ **

**_But if breaks your heart like lovers do_ **

**_Just know that I'll be waiting here for you_ **

I see the tear fall from her cheek as she stands “Thank you” and runs from the stage dropping her guitar.

I feel everyone’s eyes on me as she finishes, all too shocked to move. My brain is trying to work out what the hell it just heard. “Katniss” I whisper Jo thumps me in the arm and glares at me “IGO AFTER HER YOU DICK” she screams “FUCKING MOVE“ she yells at Thom and Delly who both jump dropping their drinks. I see Gale and Finnick trying to covertly wipe their eyes.”GO!!!!!!” the entire table screams at me. Gale looks daggers at me and says “Don’t FUCK this up. Get after her or you don’t deserve her!” he glares.

I can’t get out of the seat quick enough. I see Haymitch who just points to the cellar in the direction Katniss ran in and shakes his head muttering something about “its about time”

I know Katniss. She hides in a ball when things get tough. In small spaces. The cellar is perfect for her but its dark. I clatter my way down there looking for her. I can’t see but I can hear the small sobs coming from the direction she is in and all I hear is “Go away Peeta”

“How did you…” I start to ask “You’re not quiet when you walk. I can hear you a mile off” I let out a quiet laugh, of course. My girls, a hunter, she used to tell me off in the woods for scaring off the game when she tried to take me hunting.

“We need to talk” I say to her. “I don’t want to. Go back to your girlfriend” she snaps.

I sigh and crouch down, just far enough from her to be able to hit me but close enough that I can touch her if I needed to.

“That’s not my girlfriend Kat…” I start “Don’t call me Kat” she half sobs. “Don’t lie to me. I saw…”

“I know what you saw. Jo told me when she came and kicked my arse two weeks ago. You saw me hugging Delly Kat… that was Delly. My Cousin not my girlfriend. How could you even think… not after… not after what I said… you said you needed time”

I can see her blinking at me trying to comprehend my words…”Delly…? That wasn’t… I know what I saw. That didn’t look like Delly” I could hear a little uncertainty in voice. “No it was, she’s lost 30kg so she looks different. She came tonight, with Thom… her new boyfriend”

I could see the little “o” forming on her lips, “Jo said… Thom wanted to introduce his new girlfriend…” “Yes… its Delly. She surprised me that day… she was supposed to come in yesterday but came in early as she wanted to tell me before anyone else seen as we’re family and Thom’s a mate”

I try tentatively reaching out to her and taking her hand “No other girl, holds a torch to you… I told you… I told you how I feel. How could you just think…”

She sobs a little again and moves her hand to her face “I don’t know! I thought you got sick of waiting. You hadn’t messaged me in weeks! Jo, Annie, Madge made me realise… made me realise the truth. I tried, I wanted to… I didn’t know how…” she starts crying more becoming unintelligible. I somehow manage to bend down an extract her from her little whole and pull her onto my knees holding her close to me. “I thought I lost you!” she starts to sob even harder into my shirt. I hold her close stroking her hair, much like I held her after her dad died.

“Never” I whisper into her ear “It’s always been you Katniss” She looks up and blinks away some of her tears, her grey eyes meeting my blue, searching for permission. Using my thumb I brush away the tears and gentle lower my lips to hers and kiss her. Softly and cautiously like the first time 2 months ago. She pulls away and looks at me and blinks back more tears “I can’t lose you Peeta. I can’t” I rest my forehead against hers.

“You won’t Kat. Me and you. Its always been us. Its why it doesn’t work with anyone else. Its why its never worked with anyone else. They aren’t you” I pull her to face me so she can see my face and understand what I am saying, the words I wanted to say 2 months ago “Kat I’m the same as you, no one wants me the way you talked about… I’ve not wanted anyone but you. I loved you from the moment you sang the Valley Song, those two braids and that red dress. I was a goner then. Tonight, I heard you, it was like all those years all over again. You will never lose me Kat because I love you, more than anything in this world. I’d die for you, give it all up for you but if you want me just as a friend… then I will make peace with that but I don’t think that’s how you feel… me and you… we’re forever. Like Finnick and Annie, Madge and Gale but better, cause we’re best friends and you’re the other half of my soul” I finished. I can see the clear grey sparkle in her eyes, the one usually reserved just for me that ive not seen for months.

“Okay… I’ll allow it” she says shyly looking at me.

“You’ll allow it?” I ask incredulously and a little confused but I see the small smile on her face that reaches her eyes

“Yes… I’m not good with words Peeta” I go to interrupt her but she holds her fingers to my lips “You’re right, I don’t feel that way, I feel more. I have for a long time. I just never realised. That night, when you told me you loved me, the kiss, I felt something i'd never felt. You’re right about why it never worked with anyone else. I didn’t feel that fire I felt with you just in one kiss. It took Annie, Madge and Jo shouting at me to realise what I felt… that… I… It frightens me. You saw what happened to my mom, I don’t want to end up like that. I can’t. I can’t lose you. I thought I’d lose you as a friend. It took two weeks to get my head sorted, to decide it was worth the risk. I can’t live without you Peeta and coming to surprise you… to tell you how I felt, and I saw… what I saw. I completely broke down. I was a mess.” She sighs and looks sad before ploughing on “id been singing that song all week. whilst drunk. I didn’t even know what I was singing until Jo told me I had to sing this tonight. I didn’t want to. I wasn’t going to. She and Annie… told me. They must have known you’d come.. that you'd listen... that you'd know…” I nodded. “Jo threatened to beat me again if I didn’t show” she smiles a little “same… when I came out and saw her there with you, I nearly ran away but I knew I just had to. It was the only way to tell you…” she leans in and kisses me again.

I break away and smile at her, stroking her face “You love me…. Real or not real” she looks at me and with a brush of her lips on mine “Real”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do not own Happier by Ed Sheeran or the Hunger Games so please do not sue...
> 
> I wanted to do this chapter from Peeta's POV rather than Katniss' as I wanted to see his reactions as the song went on.
> 
> I know its a cover but I wanted to do it as though it was Katniss's composition in this... please don't hate on me.
> 
> Reviews on how I am doing would be good. the NSFW stuff is coming...


	7. Revelations Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss' POV, the rest of that night what happens next after they cross that boarder.
> 
> Swearing in this chapter...

He broke away and smiled at me, stroking me face “You love me…. Real or not real” I could feel my heart bursting and screaming with happiness after everything that had just been said, so with brush of my lips on his on his, I whispered “Real”

The moment the word left my lips, Peeta captured mine with his and that hunger and fire I had felt all those weeks ago came flooding back into the pit of my stomach. He held me close like his life dependant on it and kissed me like a man dying of thirst and my lips were the water that would keep him tethered to life. 

We stayed this way for a few moments, kissing and holding each other tightly when the door to the cellar burst open and there stood Haymitch bursting our happy bubble and making me jump as I’d forgotten where we were hiding. “Your friends sent me to make sure you hadn’t killed each other...” he smirked as the light flickered on and could see us clearly wrapped around one another. “It’s about time” he grumbles “but please do not have sex in my cellar. The good drink is down there. Don’t want it contaminated” 

I hear him laugh and all I want to do is throw something at him but I just bury my face in Peeta’s shoulder. “He’s right” Peeta says and I look at him incredulously. “it’s about time” I laugh a little and loosen my grip. “ and I don’t want _**our**_ first time... either of our first be in a drunken cellar.” 

I nod, untangling myself a little “wait... either of...?” I ask the words registering in my brain... “I thought... Cashmere...?” Referring to the rumour in high school about Peeta and Cashmere which had made my blood boil thinking Peeta had slept with that tart.

Peeta blushes furiously “erm... no” I let out a little sigh of relief that makes him laugh "She started that rumour herself... she wanted to but I just... couldn't" his face had gone beet red as I looked "Why not... I mean I thought you had liked her? I am not complaining you didn't in fact I am relieved" I admit.

Peeta continues to blush it now reaching his ears "I erm....we started but... I kinda... isaidyournameinsteadofherswhilstmakingout' he says in a rush so that I hardly hear him but I sort of make out enough of what he said "You said MY name?" with a bigger smile on my face that the admission warranted

He shrugs sheepishly "well... yeh. I always thought about you and fantasied about you so... I got carried away and was thinking about you..." he trails off and I lean in and kiss him. "you can share your fantasies with me Peeta. but maybe not here in Haymitch's stinky Cellar. I mean I don't even know if its clean' I add playfully trying to defuse the tension I could feel in the room.

Peeta smiles into the kiss "You might not love me so much if you knew just what I'd been thinking about" he laughed standing up and taking my hands pulling me to my feet.

"You might be surprised. it'll take a lot to scare me off now Mr. Mellark. I love you so you're stuck with me now" I tease, bumping him with my hip and I am rewarded with the most dazzling smile as he kisses me deeply once more stirring that hunger in me again.

"OI LOVEBIRDS WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED FUCKING DOWN THERE, WE'VE GOT DRINKING TO DO UP HERE" we hear Jo bellow from the door of the Cellar.

"FUCK OFF JO" I holler back and she cackles and walks off. I unhook my arms from around Peeta's neck and he wipes my face with the sleeve of his shirt, wiping away the tear marks and kissing me lightly. "I want to do this properly Kat. Dates, Romance the whole shebang. if you'll allow it" he adds taking my hand in his.

"I'll allow it" I smile, wanting the exact same things

"Tomorrow night?" he says looking down at me "it's a date" I grin at him as we head upstairs to our friends.

As we emerge into the bar, all I hear is cheering and whopping from Finnick, who has stood on his chair. I can't help but laugh as I blush feeling Peeta's hand tighten on my protectively.

As we reach our table, I see Delly's face and feel completely stupid. of course this is Delly. She gets up and hugs me first "I am so sorry about the confusion Katniss. I really am but I am so happy for you two" she kisses my cheek as I smile "I think its me that should be apologising, I thought some very unkind things about you for these past few days" she laughs them off "you didn't know and after hearing your rants about Cashmere in school, its not hard to guess but as they weren't actually directed at me personally I think we can call it even" she smiles. Delly was so much like Peeta in the sense they always saw the good in people and forgave easily.

Whilst this was going on I hear Gale giving Peeta the nth degree "if you hurt her mind, I will beat you worse than Jo did" Peeta goes a little pale and I see the faint outline of a bruise on his jaw and turn to the group and look at Jo with daggers as I run my finger over it "JO! What did you do!?" I say glaring at her.

Peeta turns to me wrapping his arm around my waist and smiles "it was in your defence Kat... the day you saw me with Delly... she came and shouted... ALOT. and may or may not have punched me in the jaw..." Jo laughs loudly, clearly having been enjoying her beers "More than once. its alright Brainless, it was only a punch or four... and like lover boy said... it was in your defence. We sorted it allllll out there and then"

I sigh "if any of you lay a finger on him again, I'll run you through with my arrows" I say seriously, which causes everyone to laugh "To be honest, we thought you'd run Peeta through with an arrow first...' Gale quipped back "if i had turned up unannounced you probably would have" grins Peeta, he knows me so well. 

I laugh taking a seat as Annie passes me my Double Vodka and coke "Well probably..."

everyone Sits back down and starts to fill me in on what happened and what transpired in the last week and as Haymitch comes over with a round of drinks for everyone I turn to him and say "You were in on it as well?" I ask... "why?" He laughs "Anyone with a brain could see what was going on between you two. You just needed time and shove in the right direction" I lean over and hug him "thank you" I whisper in his ear, he pats my cheek and just smiles. As Peeta pulls his wallet out to pay for the round Haymitch waves him off "on the house tonight..." and wanders off

"Who knew the old drunk had a soft side eh" adds Jo as we continue to drink.

It gets late and we're all a bit drunk. Madge is being held up by Gale who says "Time to take this one home I think" laughing. Finnick was up on the table with his top off, as per usual, singing some weird sea shanty as Annie just stared off into space, as was her custom when Finnick started like this. "I think we should head back to mine as well, eh Stud" she smirks looking up at Finnick who jumps off the table, scoops her off her chair with a chaste kiss and with a wiggle of his eyebrows "Adieu my friends! PEET! The place is yours tonight" he bellows laughing from the door as he carried Annie out.

Delly gets up and puts her coat on "yes I think we should head back as well, I am meeting Thom's other family tomorrow" she smiles as Thom stands as well. Delly hugs Peeta and then me and kisses me cheek. Thresh, Darius and Johanna want to go clubbing so with a loud bellow they head off out of the door, the three of them linked together singing some sort of drunk ramble, leaving just me and Peeta.

I feel a little nervous for the first time all evening, it was all so new and strange. I smiled at him as he held my coat out for me. "Want to Walk?" he asks offering me his hand. I smile and nod taking his hand "sure" I feel a little drunk myself as we head out into the cold.

the Hob wasn't too far back to either of apartments but we walk to his, chatting about the night, how Delly and Thom seem to be well suited, wondering how long it'll be before Finnick and Annie get engaged. everything but us.

We reach his apartment and he unlocks the door and as we head in, its like we're both hit with the memories of the last time we were Here p, alone just the two of us, and I look embarrassed. "Peeta..." I start "Don't Kat. You don't have to apologise" he smiles, reading my expression.

"I meant what I said tonight. I love you and want it all with you. Properly" he says taking both my hands in his pressing his lips to mine "We are in no rush are we?"

smiling up taking in those beautiful blue eyes "No we're not..." I can't help but add "I love you too Peeta"

He kisses me and sits us on the sofa, putting an arm around my neck "Now, we need to catch up on Game of Thrones" he says as I snuggle into him, breathing in his scent and he flicks the TV on. I know we're in no rush, we don't need to hurry, we have all the time in the world for the next steps. 

Tonight, just lying on the sofa, Peeta's arm around me, the TV on, feels right, feels normal and I can't believe it took me so long to realise this is what I needed. I smile happily kissing his hand as I settle in and with a smile, we're going on our first proper date and I can’t wait.


	8. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss POV of the Morning after "Real or not real" 
> 
> a little bit of background into the characters in this as well.
> 
> Next chapter I promise the good stuff... from Peeta's POV.
> 
> Enjoy

When I wake, I realise I am not in my own bed, its not the first time I have woken here but it feels different this time, more intimate knowing I'd fallen asleep with his arms around me, my back pressed into him. As I stretch out and realise he is not next to me, I guess he has already gotten up. Looking at my phone, I see it is about 9am and I have a few texts from my sister all along the same lines. _Kat!! What happened last night! call me! I want all the details... Prim x_

I smile to myself, realising she must have been in on it as well, I can't help the smile on my face this morning. Everything that happened, feels like a dream. I pinch myself "ow" I jump a little, clearly it wasn't a dream. it isn't long before the smell bacon coming from the kitchen and my stomach grumbles, I put a hand on my stomach, it feels a lot flatter than it has in a while, the stress of the last few weeks, lack of food and pretty much a liquid diet has robbed me of the few pounds I didn't have to loose.... I also realise not in the top I went out in last night. I am wearing one of Peeta's tshirts, again, not the first time I've worn his tops but this is the first with him as my boyfriend.

I get up and pad my way out into the kitchen, there he stands, I bite my lip taking in the vision in front of me. His taut, chiselled back to me, concentrating on the pans in front of him where I can hear the sizzle of sausages and bacon cooking. The muscles on his arms clench as he turns the sausages, his blonde curls unruly in a way that shows he's not brushed it since getting up and only clad in a pair of shorts I can really marvel in the fine specimen of a man that is in front of me. and he is all mine. 

My ability to move without making a noise is one of my greatest achievements from all the time I have spent hunting and in the woods with my college internship, I move like a cat, stalking her prey, as I wait til Peeta moves away from the hob, not wanting him to burn himself, as he goes to the fridge and leans in to get the milk out, I creep behind him and wrap my arms around his back a press a kiss into his back causing him to jump "ARGH... FUCK! OW...." he smacks his head on the top of the fridge retreats back and I drop my arms "Shit! sorry Peeta" I say as he turns around rubbing his head, he goes to say something but pauses seeing I am just in his t-shirt he blinks and coughs "are you alright" I ask concerned, slipping behind him again to look at his head "I'm fine. but Jesus you'll give me a heart attack one of these days if you creep up on me" he smiles and leans in, putting his hands on the bottom of his top and kisses me gently "good morning beautiful" letting his eyes rake over me again "you look good in my t-shirt" I blush and swat his hand playfully from the bottom of it.

"I've worn your shirts before" I say "What's for breakfast" I ask as my stomach grumbles again. "Well I thought we could do with soaking some of the booze from last night so sausage, bacon, homemade muffins and eggs?" he says turning back to the pans giving the food a flip.

"Sounds good" as I hop up onto the stool, taking the coffee cup. I blame Finnick entirely for my love of coffee. I never used to like it, but after we worked on a project on the internship, he has me addicted to it. I know Peeta only drinks tea, with no sugar but after 2 years of me drinking coffee, he's learned to make it just the way I like. I inhale the scent of cinnamon and can taste the brown sugar he put in and I grin before flushing a little and we fall into a comfortable silence and we eat breakfast together.

"What time did you get up to make these muffins" I ask I LOVE Peeta's baking, though his cheese buns are my favourite, these muffins are not far behind, he made them last year after finding the recipe in an old British recipe book in a thrift store and they're so versatile as you can have them with jelly, or Jam as the British call it, or like this full of salty bacon and sausages.

"A little after 6" he admits "I didn't want to get up though, I thought if I moved you'd disappear and it was all a dream" he smiles over his cup of tea "I had to pinch myself to realise it was all real"

I laugh a little and flush again, I was blushing ALOT this morning. "me too" I admit before leaning over and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "but it is real. so Real Peeta" he grins like a loon at me.

"Can I still take you out tonight?" he asks a look of hope glistening in his beautiful blue eyes and I nod "of course, what would you like to do?" I ask.

"it's a surprise" he smiles "I want it to be perfect. I've been dreaming about this for a _very_ long time" he admits. 

a very long time... I smile remembering last night, we got distracted from Game of Thrones and between the making out, I asked him how long he'd actually liked me, I know he said the first day he met me but I wanted to know. After a bit of coaxing he admit the full story about that first day and how he told his dad that day on the way home. He admitted to wanting to tell me for years and chickening out. He told me about watching me struggle after my dad died and what he did with the bread, having made a deliberately small loaf, thinking that his mom wouldn't notice missing and, taking it that morning, leaving it in my locker, not wanting to embarrass me so didn't leave a note or tell me as he knows I'd have never taken it otherwise, getting home and his mother screaming at him, beating him with the rolling pin, trying to dock his wage, but his dad, knowing how he felt for me and having seen me walking to and from school, still paid him and told him to keep it quiet and in future to be more careful if he wanted to take more food. 

he wiped away the tears that I hadn't realised were flowing at this point and kissed me again. after this confession, I told him I knew that the bread was from him, how I had wanted to go and thank him but never got the nerve to say anything especially when I saw the black eye the next day, I explained that it was the first food I had, had in a week and how I shared it with Prim and my mother. I explained that the next day I was going to speak to him, to thank him, when I lost my nerve, I was never good with words but how I'd seen the first dandelions of spring appearing, how it had sparked hope in me, how it gave me hope that spring was coming and how it had convinced me that I could support my family, how it brought back the reminder of my fathers hunting lessons and the plant book, when he was confused I explained that they were edible but that first one, that first one I had seen, rather than eat it, I say some what shyly, that I had picked it as a thank you and put it on Peeta's locker.

He had looked shocked at this "That was you??" running his hand through his blonde curls, "Shit, if I had known... I just thought it was a weed and it was someone making a joke of me, saying I was weak and a weed.. you know coming in with the black eye... its what kicked me into wrestling to defend myself... and try and loose some of the extra pounds I had... the wrestling helped me as it made me stronger and my mom stopping hitting me when she realised it didn't hurt me physically anymore" 

I had admitted that in a way, the dandelion was the sign of hope for us both, hope that life could go on and we could adapt and change no matter what life had put in our way. Peeta laughed at this but agreed it was a good sign for us both.

As I left his apartment after breakfast, he had said he would pick me up at 6 for our date and I was feeling giddy and nervous as I rang Prim to fill her in.

Predictably, she was in on it all and had squealed so loud I had to move the phone away from my ear, I am pretty sure she upset a lot of cats in the neighbourhood. Peeta's apartment was only 6 blocks from mine and Johanna's and the weather was nice so I'd walked home and by the time I got home, I had filled Prim in on everything as I was walking through the door.

"Honey I'm home" I trilled, getting a laugh from Prim down the phone as a groggy looking Johanna came out of her room, thankfully alone and clothed, I'd seen my roommate naked more times than was reasonable or acceptable

She scowls as I had her a good bag from Peeta containing a muffin and breakfast. this cheers her up "So how was it" she smirks as I roll my eyes "We just talked, kissed and fell asleep... No Prim, im talking to Jo as well... Fine... two seconds" as I put her on loudspeaker so she can join in with Jo in with a relived discussion on last night.

"now you two have finished judging me..." I scowl "which PRIMROSE, I am not having this discussion with you. you're 18!" Jo laughs "and so what. she's been seeing Rory for what 2 years. I bet she's seen more action than you" I scowl not wanting to think about it "I AM NOT HAVING THIS DISCUSSION WITH YOU BOTH"

Prim doesn't saying anything more thankfully as I feel a little sick to my stomach. "Anyway. back to the matter at hand... what are you wearing tonight Katniss... it's a first date" "well I'd not call it a first Date Prim" Jo remarks laughing leaning back in her chair, clearly feeling better after breakfast "lets face it brainless, you and Peeta have had more, what you'd call 'dates' in the last 15 years than Finnick and Annie have in the last 3 years, just without the sex"

I scowl again, though she has a point. We've gone to the movies just the two of us, to gigs and everything in between "What the hell am I going to wear then if its not a first date..." I had planned to just wear jeans and a vest as I was thinking normal first date attire and I have jeans that look nice and hug my ass, the only part of me that sort of sticks out, as unlike Jo, I was not blessed with a big chest.

"nothing but lingerie" she laughs "FUCK NO" "ill take you shopping" says Jo, I am still flushing furious as I hear my little sister laughing down the phone. "Ring Madge and Annie, Katniss" suggest Prim. "they'll go too and get you something appropriate, and stop Jo from sending you in nothing but a trench coat and stockings" I feel sick, I hate shopping but she has a point. "Fine. ill do that" 

I hang up with Prim, she makes me promise to call in a few days, she had said tomorrow but Jo being Jo was laughing and said that would be unlikely and to give us a few days. I was scarlet by the time the call was done. Jo had already messaged the girls, who agreed to go shopping as long as we could have food, as both had hangovers which hadn't been cured by a Peeta breakfast.

3 hours later we had been into 4 or 5 different shops and my outfit was purchased and despite many protests from me, I had been dragged into Victoria Secret to buy new lingerie. It was Annie who talked me into it, though I had pushed away some of the racier numbers Jo had put forth, I listened to Annie when she said it would help me feel more confident as well, all three girls knew I'd never been with someone, but only Annie knew Peeta hadn't. 

She had pulled me to one side whilst Madge and Jo had ran off to another shop before we went in and she'd calmed me down. "it's okay to be nervous, seriously Peeta will be as well I am sure of it. He loves you so much and I know you love him as well so just talk to each. tell him what feels good and ask him to do the same and it'll be easier. trust me. I'm not saying you will definitely have sex tonight and don't feel rushed into it. I am positive Peeta will never do anything that you are uncomfortable with. it has to feel right for you both." She blushes "I was in your shoes when I met Finnick". I look shocked which she notices "sorry, I didn't mean... I mean most people before college.." I really am not good with words but Annie know that. We had met on day one of college and we had to introduce ourselves to people and all I managed was my name. "It's okay I don't make it public knowledge like you, its not like I had the opportunity before I came to college with everything happening in senior year" she smiles patting my hand, Annie was a year old than me, like Jo was, but had to wait a year to join after her parents died in her senior year of High school "you just have to be honest with your partner. when I told Finnick he was shocked but didn't force it. he waited until he knew I was ready, and he talked me through it" she smiles leaving it there, she knew it was up to me to ask any more about it. I didn't want to talk to Jo or Madge about it, Jo was so brash and loud, and experienced that I knew it would be a torturous conversation and as Madge is seeing my best friend/might as well be cousin, I didn't want to ask about her sex life as I didn't need to know that about Gale. I look at Annie and wonder if this is why she's told me this.

"does... does it hurt" I ask sheepishly and immediately feel the heat in my face. my voice is quiet as I don't want anyone around to possibly overhear.

"A little at first, but then. it's like nothing you'll have ever felt before" she smiles a glazed look on her face as though she is remembering. "It will probably be over quite quickly but if Peeta's brothers have shared anything like what I know Finnick would have told him... I am sure Peeta will take care of you first" "Take care?" I ask confused

she give a light laugh "make you come first" she says bluntly and I blush beetroot red again "oh" I say simply "You have... you know... orgasmed before" she asks quietly and curiously.

"only by myself.." I admit "and only a few times" I was really inexperienced when it came to sex. I'd never really felt turned on by my exes and whilst I'd given a blowjob, I didn't enjoy it, having them pretty much force their dick down my throat, and a hand job, when they had tried putting their hands down my pants I'd freaked out. it had only been the last few weeks I'd started to experiment with myself after hearing Jo talking about it.

"well at least **you know** what you like" Annie says standing up "just tell him... or _show_ him" she says offering a hand so I stand "come on, lets get you some lingerie so you feel confident. don't worry I won't let them bully you into buying something you don't like"

I was lost in the conversation I had just had as I'd finished my shopping and headed back to the apartment with Jo.

I had an hour before Peeta was coming to pick me up and Jo had come into my room as I was drying my hair "Leave it down" she says with a smile leaning on the door frame "Bread boy loves it when you wear your hair down" she adds before coming to it on my bed. "listen Katniss..." she starts, the use of my name causes me to turn around "I know I joke on and tease you but I love you like an irritating little sister I never wanted" she laughs, as though unable to help herself insulting me a little "so I just wanted to say something..." she looks at her fingers "Peeta worships the ground you walk on and I know you love him, and probably have for a lot longer than you care to admit... but don't rush anything if you don't want to. Sex will change your relationship but DO NOT FREAK OUT." she takes my hands in hers "Please do not freak out and do a you and run away, as I don't want to kick your ass. the same threat that Gale threw at him applies to you as well. Hurt him and I'll hurt you..." I nod. she must have sensed the freaking out about sex, "you and Peeta have been through thick and thin. trust me, whilst sex will change your relationship, it will not... I repeat will not ruin it. it will only make you stronger together..." she says with a smile "you two are made for one another, I just know it, even if I don't believe it relationships" she laughs "but promise me something" "What?" I ask cautiously, hoping she's not wanting a blow by blow... "do not turn into Finnick and Annie... I can't deal with another one" she says and I burst out laughing

"trust me, I can assure you we won't..." She stands and ruffles my hair "I'm gonna go stop at Leevy's tonight so you can have the apartment" she smirks leaving the room.

"Jo..." I say and she pauses and looks back "Thanks for the talk" she smiles waves a hand and struts off. Jo was on the internship with me within the Parcs department but a year ahead of me. She'd been given the task of 'mentoring' me and whilst we didn't get on at first, after a day with our axe's and bows being chased and injured by a wild bore... we couldn't help but be friends as we bonded over the morphine in the hospital saying what we would do differently. I'd moved in with her this year after she had graduated last summer and now worked full time in the Parc and as Annie and Madge were on the same course so they'd decided to live together for this year.

I'd just finished putting the finishing touches to my outfit and make up when the doorbell went. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I head to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual. I do not own Hunger Games, or the characters or anything. Please do not sue me


	9. You're my best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date!! I wanted to do a lead in and had planned to do the naughty stuff hear but I got away from myself writing. I promise the fireworks are next and then maybe an epilogue.

as 6 o'clock approached I felt more and more nervous, I had my hands tight around the few dandelions I had picked from the park on my short walk over to Katniss' apartment. I'd been a bang of nerves all day but I was prepared and was sure she was going to love what I had planned. 

I knocked on the door and straightened my Navy Blue shirt. I could hear the clattering of heels as the door opened to reveal Katniss, in a Navy Blue dress which skimmed her knees, some low nude heels and her hair down and I felt my stomach clench with nerves and happiness. "Hi" I grin as I hand her the small bouquet of dandelions "Hi' she replies taking the flowers with a light laugh that makes the butterflies in my stomach flutter again. "thanks" as she walks back into her apartment and puts the flowers in a glass with some water "I thought you'd like them more than roses" I admit as I look around wondering if Jo was going to come out and give either of us a hard time as I know she loves making Katniss uncomfortable where she can. "You were right" she smiles as I see her eyes roam over my appearance "we match" she laughs pointing between us. I laugh "I guess we do, you look Beautiful" I admit feeling a little blush creep over my cheeks.

She walks over to me and kisses me gently, her lips just brushing against mine and I feel it drop through my stomach and my dick twinge. _down boy_ I think to myself, as I take her small hand in mine and brush my lips over knuckles. part of me wants to just ditch my plans and take her into her room and do all the things I had imagined since I had known what sex was but I had spent all day planning this.

"So I guess you want to know what we are doing" I say as I take her hand in mine, lead her out of the apartment complex after she locks the door and lead her out. "Yes I was wondering what you had planned for us tonight" I lead her down to the subway, we both flash our metro cards as we head down onto the tube.

"Well. I know we've done pretty much all the 'traditional' first date type things and I know how much you like food, so I had toyed with the idea of taking you to a nice restaurant but then I remembered how much you hate people" I smirk, teasing her with a light elbow to her side and she gives me a signature scowl which I grin even more at. "so WHAT, are we doing" she asks a little impatiently, but her scowl doesn't last long as I can tell she is curious. It was only a short tube ride to where I was taking her, taking her hand I lead her off the tube, I can see the slight look of recognition on her face as she sees the tube stop and realises where we are in the city.

"So impatient' I chuckle as we head up to street level again "Anyway... I wanted to take you for food, but due to not wanting to be out in public so much, I thought I'd take you to an exclusive, for one night only...maybe..., restaurant, with food cooked by one of your favourite cooks" I smirk at her as we round the corner of 79th and Park.

She looks confused as she looks down the street "the bakery" she asked confused. I just grin as I walk down to the Bakery and open the door, its dark in as we shut at 4 and I had been out the back using the ovens to cook and prepare our meals. "Yeah. the office out the back so it is just the two of us. My brother's been keeping an eye on the food whilst I ran home to change and collect you" I lead her through the bakery's front of house and to the office where there was the unmistakable scent of food wafting through the air and I could see Katniss beam "So... you assumed you were my favourite cook" I turn unable to avoid the little pout forming on my lips as I look at her "am I not?" I can't help but be a little uncertain but as I see the smirk cross her features I relax knowing she was just teasing "well I do love a Burger from Sae's...." she starts, a teasing tone to her voice "but I guess you are" she says as I give a little peck on the cheek and open the office door letting her enter the room.

Whilst I was gone Rye, had set the table, a little vase with more dandelions sat in the middle. We had brought one of the little two seater tables from the front of house through, and I had brought my music player from the apartment over so there was dulcet tones of some of both of our favourite singers floating through the air. "This is perfect" she says with a smile, happiness visible in her eyes as she takes in the scene in front of us. She presses a kiss to my cheek as Rye comes through from the kitchen area.

A year old than me, Rye, or Ryan to give him his full name, was a little taller than me and not as stocky, the middle Mellark boy, he had our mother's very light blonde hair not the dirty blonde mine had changed to, was dressed as though he was heading out for the night. He had been helping me in the bakery for a few weeks whilst I was getting used to running the place more. He didn't have the same flair or enjoyment from bakery but would help unlike Brandon (Bran) our elder brother. Rye was between jobs, he had done a degree in accounting and finance before he graduated last year but no one wanted someone without experience. our elder brother Bran who was 2 years older than Rye had gone into technology and worked for some fancy business and had recently gotten married. Neither wanted to take over the bakery much to our mother's disappointment so it fell to me to take over. I didn't mind as I love baking and cooking so at college I opted for business management to help run the business. Rye had been helping with all aspects but mostly the books and agreed he would continue to do the books even after he starts his new job in a few weeks time.

"All good back there Peet" he says walking over to us clapping me on the shoulder. Rye was happy for me and Katniss, he had known about my crush from day one. "Good to see you Katniss, you look good" he adds smiling at her. He had the same sort of charm that I had but he was a bit of ladies man, having never really been in a relationship and had spent the best part of the day whilst helping me with the food, trying to give me advice on tonight. I had tried not to listen to him too much as I hadn't divulged that I had never had sex before and didn't want teasing so I decided not to bother.

Katniss nods "Thank you" she says shyly with a blush. "Cheers Rye" I say shaking his hand as he departs.

I pull Katniss to me as the door closes in a move that causes her to gasp and kiss her. "I'm pleased you like it, but I am sure you will like the food even more" I lead her to a seat pulling it out and letting her sit. I pick up a bottle of red wine I had left to air before leaving and pouring us both a glass.

"So what is on the menu tonight" she asks taking the wine from me.

"Some of your favourites" I grin brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear. "To start, goats cheese and red onion tarts. followed by Lamb Stew with dried plums and wild rice and then for dessert, a hot chocolate fudge cake" i see her eyes grow wider as I talk through the menu. I know the way to my girls heart. her stomach.

Each course goes smoothly, I had prepared everything and left instructions for Rye for when to put things in, and what to add if anything needed added when I left so it could not have gone smoother if I had tried. As we finish our dessert, I feel full and satisfied from the food. we had talked about everything, it just felt natural and normal, having the beautiful woman of my dreams sati in front of me. I had to try not to listen to the groans and moans she made as she ate as each one went straight to my groin, the red wine didn't help and by the end of the meal, I was surprised I was not supporting a full hard on. "That was amazing" Katniss says finally putting her spoon down. "definitely my favourite meal of all time, after cheese buns and blueberry pancakes for breakfast" she grins at me.

"Maybe in the morning" I say without thinking, causing the pair of us to blush furiously "erm... I mean.... erm...." I stammer not sure how to respond "we'll see shall we" Katniss says, her voice a little timid and shy but I can't help but note the trace of flirting in her tone which cause my dick to twitch again.

in an effort to regain my composure I nod at her response and smile "let me get these dishes away" I say, getting up and giving a little kiss to her cheek as I collect her plate and head to the kitchen.

I give my head a shake as I hear the music change in the office and an old song come on, one I hadn't heard for years but couldn't help associate with Katniss. As I walk back into the office I see her standing by the music player, her hips moving slightly, her dress moving side to side and not being able to help the twinge this time as I hear her singing a long to the song.

"Ooh, you make me live

Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you you're all I see  
Ooh, you make me live now, honey  
Ooh, you make me live

Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh, you're my best friend"

I grin even more broadly as I watch her walk over to me, take my hands in hers as we start to dance to the rest of the song. It couldn't sum us up any better if it tried. I can't help but think it was written for us. 

I twirl her around and we dance around the office laughing and holding on to one another. I twirl her and dip her low as the song ends and press my lips to hers. All the nerves I had been feeling having left during that song. She really was my best friend and I really loved her. "I love you" she whispered against my lips as we parted, flush from the intensity of the kiss and dancing. I will NEVER tire for hearing that. "I love you too" I smile pulling her up and rubbing my nose against hers.

She drops her eyes for a moment looking at her feet, clearly a little nervous "Shall... Shall we head back to mine?" she says "Jo is stopping out tonight" she adds looking up, her grey eyes meeting mine. The meaning clear in her the addition to her question. 

I feel hunger growing in me with the implications of her sentence. I know I don't want tonight to end. I'm guessing she doesn't either "Sure. let me just put the rest of this away and lock up. we can get a taxi rather than the tube" I add, it'll be quicker and I don't need any more time to overthink this. I had done that all day. I cleaned up quickly, not wanting to have to let the morning shift take care of it. I had hoped tonight would go this way so had arranged cover for tomorrow, just incase. With classes all done and graduation 2 weeks away, I didn't want to have to get up and leave tomorrow.

On the taxi ride over to Katniss apartment, we make out a bit more in the back of the taxi but otherwise sit in comfortable-ish silence. It was evident that Katniss was lost in thought, probably, like me, wondering how it was going to go. She had been shocked last night to hear that I was still a virgin. only Finnick knew, and that was only because he had a way of weeding this kind of information out of people. I let my mind drift back to earlier this morning in the apartment and my chat with Finnick,

Finnick was a year older, like Jo and Gale, he had opted to do a longer course but I had met him in the sports halls of college, he was on the swim team, and me the wrestling though I only partook for the first year. our training was the same time and he was the RA of my dorm the first year. He knew Gale as well, as they had a few classes together. We had hit of off from day one and got on well but as Katniss, Annie and Madge spent more time with Me and Gale he fell HARD for Annie and we started spending more and more time together and he quickly became like an older brother to me and Katniss. He could see what was going on between me and Katniss and could tell how we felt, he was very aware and seemed to know everything that was going on on campus before anyone else. He had this knack. 

It was during the few weeks me and Katniss hadn't been talking and Thresh and Darius had suggested just going out and finding some random college girl to bang instead to get over everything but after I shook my head and declined, which they thought was ludicrous seeing as girls just fawned over me. Finnick seemed to read in my expression how and what I was feeling. He had brought it up after we got back to the apartment. I had just nodded and headed off to my room to bury my face in my pillow after admitting it to him. He didn't bring it up again, and he didn't tease like I thought he might.

This afternoon after he got back from Annie's and I was trying to distract my mind before heading over to the bakery to start preparing everything, he had walked up to me, handed me a beer and told me to sit down. I looked confused but I did as he said.

"Listen Peet, I can practically hear the cogs whining in your head, freaking out about tonight, you need to calm down or it'll ruin everything and kill the mood for both of you" He wasn't as blunt as Jo but he always got to the point. Over the years he had divulged a lot of his past sexual conquests to me, and with two older brothers, it wasn't much I hadn't heard before "I know you're nervous, and its your first time, both of you, so its understandable to be nervous. I was with Annie as it was hers" he says, he'd never told me that before about Annie and I guessed he was telling me now as he knew I'd never say anything to anyone "I know she's gonna try and talk to Katniss today when they're out so hopefully she will be calm as well... and I know you've got two other brothers but im guessing they've never really had a chat with you about first times..." he adds, I can't help but note the use of 'other' as I grin taking a large swig of my beer "Nah. I mean I've heard pretty much everything they've ever done and they teased me after that ill fated high school experience but I never told them it was a lie...' I admit a little embarrassed drinking more of my beer.

"Well... let old Finnick here fill in some blanks for you" he says in his usual suave, carefree way "I'm assuming like most blokes you've watched enough porn to know what you like, and what to do with your dick and what not" I just nod trying not to get embarrassed. I am not talking masturbation with Finnick, its bad enough I hear him through the walls doing anything...

"right so odds are, Katniss won't know too much but just ask her, if she knows what she likes, and ask her if she can show you. Offer to show her" he says, I can't help but gape at the idea of asking Katniss to touch herself and wonder if she'd run me through with an arrow "talk to her as much as you can, and trust me dude, I know you've thought about this for years... you won't last long so DO NOT, whatever you do, try to make her orgasm that way, it won't end well. The first time your dick is in a tight pussy you'll be firing quicker than you can say sorry." he laughs "take care of her first, it will make it hurt less for her" he finishes. I nod trying to take in what he said "Wait... HURT?" I ask spluttering a bit with my beer "I don't want to hurt her" I admit.

"It hurts every woman the first time, you've got to go through their hymen first, so expect blood the first time as well. it won't be loads but a bit... but if you take care of her first... with your fingers or tongue, or BOTH, it'll be a lot easier for her" he adds.

I nod taking this in. As my mind drifts back to the present I find myself nodding as I remember what Finnick said and see Katniss looking at me nodding, I grin sheepishly and I am spared an explanation by the taxi stopping. I pay the taxi fare as we head out and she leads us back upstairs.

We head into the apartment, holding hands and making idle small talk, both of us clearly nervous. Katniss heads over to the drinks cabinet and makes me a Rum and Coke and herself a G&T, we both take a sip as she speaks "Are you as nervous..." she whispers. I let out a little nervous laugh and run my hand through my hair "yeah..."

I put my drink down and walk to her, putting my heads on her cheeks "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do... I just... I don't want tonight to end" I admit bringing my face closer to hers "Me either" she admits as she wraps her arms around my neck, taking my lips in hers "we'll go slow" I say as I drop my arms from her face to her waist, pulling her close to me and returning the kiss with more fervour than before.

She responds by kicking off her shoes and I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist, and I can feel the blood rushing straight to my dick which I straining against the tightness of my jeans, I can feel a slight damp patch on my shirt from Katniss' heat as her legs are wrapped around me, which causes me to groan into her mouth. 

"Make love to me Peeta" she whispers against my lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "You're my best friend" by Queen and I thought it was highly appropriate here and very fitting.
> 
> Please do not sue me :)


	10. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. From Peeta's POV like the last chapter. Swearing, First time...

"Make love to me Peeta" the word reverberated through me as Katniss pulls away from my lips, taking my hand in hers and leads me through the apartment to her room. 

The butterflies in my stomach had half turned to lead and wriggling snakes at the thought of this. It wasn't the first time I had been in Katniss' room. It wasn't the first time we had shared a bed, hell we shared a bed last night but this time, it was leading somewhere. As she closes the door and turns the lock, I press her against the door, my hands on her waist as I press my lips to hers, the move takes her a little by surprise as I hear the gasp as I press my tongue against her lips asking for entry.

As she opens to let me in, our tongues battle for dominance as my hands move from her hips around her back and up to her shoulders. When I hear a small moan in vibrate through my mouth, travelling down my body and lodging firmly in my dick causing it to twinge and instantly start to throb with anxiety and anticipation, I slow the kiss and pull apart and move my hands to rub her cheek and run a thumb over her swollen lips. both our eyes alight with desire but I can't help but notice that sight anxiety and nervous look in her eyes, which no doubt is in my own. I press a light kiss to her nose causing her to wrinkle it as I say "Kat... I know this is new to both of us. Most of what I know is in theory only but..." I take a breath "I'd like to learn with you. So please talk to me, I **want** to know what pleases you. Show me where you can, and I'll show you. I won't do anything you don't feel comfortable with and if you want to stop... just say okay?" 

Katniss looks at me with a smile and nods "okay... I can't say I won't be nervous and I know very little but if you will _show_ me, I will show you where I can... or I'll try to... I want to learn Peeta... I want to learn how to _please_ you" she says lowering a hand and pressing it against my groin causing me to moan " _shit"_ she grins and kisses me again pushing me back towards her bed. 

Her hand against my groin caused me to almost loose control there and then and forget everything Finnick said but I force myself to remember that this is everything I have wanted since I was 13. 

I let my hands wander a little more freely and move to the front of her dress, untying the ribbon around her waist and moving my fingers to the buttons as I feel her hands do the same and move to the buttons of my shirt and I grin more into the kiss but after our arms get tangled I break us apart "I'll do me if you do you?" I say with a smirk....

"You first then" she says smirking and sitting down on the edge of her bed, her grey eyes wide with wonder, curiosity and love I can't help but blush as I smile at her, lean down and kiss her briefly "yeah okay..."

I make quick work of my shirt and shrug it off, not caring to look were it lands on the floor. As I move to the buckle of my belt, I can't help but notice the bulge now noticeable as I can feel my dick straining against my jeans. I can feel Katniss watching me and her eyes roaming over me "Enjoying the view sweetheart" I smirk but the blush in my cheeks "maybe" she says, rubbing her foot against my calf, clearly enjoying herself and the movement causes a further twinge, I bite my lip so not to moan.

I make quick work of my belt and jeans, hissing a little as I slowly move them over my now very erect and swollen dick. the movement frees my dick a little causing it to tent up in my boxers but not so much that's fully free and I am very aware now that Katniss is looking at me, her eyes roaming over every inch of me and her eyes focusing on the very obvious bulge, I should feel embarrassed but the look in her eyes make me realise she's either impressed and afraid. I would like to say I've never seen another blokes dick to be able to make a comparison but with two older brothers, and Finnick as a roommate... and countless of shared showers with unabashed football players and wrestlers, I am aware I am probably 'above average' in size. 

"well... I've shown you mine..."I tease, not wanting to take my boxers off yet. I want to see her. I want to touch her and I so want her to touch me... 

Katniss grins and stands, she starts to unbutton her dress as she walks towards me, her movements silent like I am prey and she is hunting me. as she finishes the final button, she doesn't shrug it off but I can see the light orange of her lace bra poking through the gap between the dress and I lean in and kiss her running a hand over her arms, I go to push her dress off so I can admire her form and see the rest of her underwear but in a move I am not expecting, she moves from my lips and starts to kiss my neck, her hands roaming down my body and her hand toys with the waistband of my boxers for all of a moment.

I gasp as her hand disappears beneath the fabric and her small hand wraps around my already hard dick and I hiss as her lips and teeth graze my earlobe. this woman is going to kill me.... "show me how to please you Peeta" her voice heavy with lust and want and I nearly blow my load there and then. "fuck" I moan as she moves her hand a little before releasing and pushes my boxers down, letting my dick spring free. standing tall and erect like, begging to be touched, begging for something.

I take her hand and put it back on my dick, moving her hand up and down "a little tighter" I say as she tightens her grip and moves with my hand. I've only ever had one other persons hand on my dick so I don't have much in the way of comparison but Katniss' hand might be the best thing ever to be around it. "like this?" she asks as I remove my own hand and lean my head back moaning "shit... yes like that..." I reveal in the feeling of her small hand moving up and down as she moves to kiss my chest, her tongue flicking over my own nipple. I am lost in the feeling of her hand to even notice that she's moved to her knees, her thumb now moving over the pre-cum forming. I am desperately thinking of everything and anything that will stop me blowing my load there and then but as I open my eyes as she removes her hands and licks the thumb coated in pre-cum and I can't help but moan more "shit Katniss... that is so hot" she grins at me "you taste nice" 

there is a smirk on her face is all the warning I got before she moves forward and take my dick in her mouth, the feeling of her mouth around me nearly makes me knees go out from under me. "Fuuuuck" I moan. I was wrong. this might be the best thing ever around my dick. 

It might be that she has some experience of this by the way she runs her tongue over my dick, and sucks using her hand to cover the parts her mouth can't reach "this feels soooo good" I moan, I feel the usual tightening in my stomach and groin telling Me I am close, part of me wants to just let go but I remember Finnick's advise " _make her come first"_

"Kat..." I say in a moan, having to move away "Kat... if you don't stop... I won't... I won't last and I want to make you.... you first" I say moving away with a POP of my dick leaving her mouth. Part of my Brain is screaming at me for stopping but I know it was the right thing. "I wanted to make you feel good..." she says, looking a little disappointed at not finishing "You did.... but now its your turn" I saw standing her up and kissing her again. I could take a little of myself on her lips.

I push her dress off her shoulders letting It drop to the floor. I take a small step back to take in the view in front of me.

Katniss' Olive skin smooth and taut, you could just about see her ribs, clearly a sign of her lack of eating of the last few weeks. She has always been skinny with not a lot of spare pounds to loose. Her breasts and the holy grail covered by a lush orange lacy set of underwear which makes me moan... "You chose this on purpose didn't you" I say running a hand over her arm.

She knows that orange is my favourite colour, she smirks "Maybe...." I crash my lips to hers moving her back to the edge of the bed, "too bad I won't get to enjoy it too much... it'll look better on the floor"

I run my hand over the lace front of her bra. and hold her breasts in my hand, my inner teenager thrilled to finally be holding the woman of my dreams' breasts. they are a little smaller than my dreams but they fill my hands perfectly "perfect..." I whisper aloud reaching around to her back to unclasp "sorry they're not very big" she whispers in a quiet voice... I shake my head "they're perfect..." I unclasp her bra and let it fall to the floor. 

I look down at her naked breasts and running my hand over her breast. I tweak a nipple and I am rewarded with a sound that nearly makes me blow my load... a moan from her lips. much sweeter than any wet dream, much sweeter than anything I could have even imagined. I did it again and rewarded with the same noise.

"Tell me what feels good" I whisper brushing kisses from her lips to her cheek and moving down, to her neck, I continue with my hands on her breast "that... that feels good" I press her back and lie her on her bed, pressing kisses across her collarbone, moving towards, heading for my goal. I press a kiss on the top of her breast "Peeta.... please" she whispers as I run my tongue of her nipple causing it to become erect, standing tall before dropping again. "Fuccck" she moans as I encompass her whole nipple in my mouth, working the other with my hand.

I stay like this for a few moments, hearing her little moans and her breath quicken. I can practically smell her arousal, making me harder than I ever have been in my life to that moment. taking my hand I move it down to the elastic of her knickers. 

I knew that if a woman was turned on, they got wet but as I press and hands through the small curls just under the band, the wetness I feel is beyond anything I imagined. all because of me... I moan as I slip my fingers down further, hunting for that little ball of nerves, Finnick and my brothers talked about.

Catching it once, running my finger over it, Katniss sits up and moans loudly "Fucccccck that feels amazing... so much better than when I do it" that makes my dick tighten the thought of Katniss playing with herself, I slip her knickers off before moving back to that little nub, I move from her breast to her ear, flicking a finger over her clit causing her to moan and arch her back again I whisper in her ear "Did you think of me.... did you think of me doing this to you Kitty" I have NO idea where this is coming from but the moan, Katniss was clearly enjoying it. "yes....fuck... yes Peeta.... you" 

I press a finger carefully into her wet opening, "you feel so tight" she moans clearly getting close, her moans and words mixing together, I add a second finger as I move back to her breast, lightly biting her nipple and moving my lips closer and closer to her legs. "Move up the bed Kitty" the voice clear, she scoots up moving so that her head is on the pillow. 

I take the two fingers that are now coated in her wetness, I bring them to my lips, licking them clean, tasting her for the first time. no matter what childhood fantasies I had, nothing could compare to this, the taste of her was intoxicating and in that brief taste, it was like the elixir of life... "I am going to taste you now Kitty..." I whisper, her eyes wide in anticipation, her hair already wild from wriggling on the bed. I lean down, pressing a kiss to her thigh before moving up. her aroma was the sweetest scent I had ever experienced, better than freshly baked bread or cakes. I run my fingers between her folds, pressing them apart to give me better access to that glorious little clit.

I lick once and am rewarded with a loud moan of pleasure from Katniss. The sensation of being between her legs, licking her like my life depended on it. Alternating between licks and sucking on her clit, it was the most exciting thing I'd ever experienced. I press two fingers into her and work them, curling them upwards in the way I remember over hearing Bran and Rye talking about.

The effect was instantaneous, Katniss starts moaning, swearing and playing with her own breasts "Yes... right there... like that... fuck... Peeta" I grin into her as I continue my attack, I knew she was getting close, her breasts heaved up and down as her breath became erratic and I could feel her starting to pulse "fuck... I'm gonna.... fuck.... Peeeeeeta!" she screamed as I could feel her cum. her walls tightening around my fingers and her clit pulsating against me. I continued to suck and lick til she started to squeal and wriggle away giggling "no... stop.... sensitive" she can't help giggling the smile on her face, her face flush with her orgasm.

I move up the bed pressing a kiss to her... letting her test herself on me "oh... I taste different" she says wrinkling her face a little "you taste like the most delicious thing ever.... I could die with my head between your legs... licking your pussy til you scream" she smirks and kisses me deeply "You're disgusting" she laughs "but you love me" I add "I do..."

I lie between her legs, my dick now throbbing and hurting for being so hard and swollen. NOW I am harder than I ever have been and I look down at my dick and back to her "I'm ready..." she says with a sated smile. "Protection?" I ask.

"I am on the pill... neither of us... I want to feel... _all_ of you" she says running a hand over my dick guiding me to her entrance. 

I kiss her "I'll go slow... tell me if it hurts" I find her entrance with the tip of my dick and start carefully, and slowly moving my way in.

the wetness acting like a lubricant I manage to get part of the way in, I can see her face scrunching in pain. I press kisses to her face and stop "its okay... just keep going" she says trying to keep calm. I pull out a little before moving in again and pressing a little harder. I do this two more times before finally moving deeper in.

We both groan, I feel like I've died and gone to heaven. I still to let Katniss get used to the feeling, and for me to get used to the feeling because seriously, my dick has died and gone to heaven. it is finally seated deeply in the woman I've loved for years. 

I kiss the wetness that had formed on her cheeks, obviously it hurt more than she let on "I love you" I whisper against her cheek. "I love you too... move Peeta. Please"

I lift my hips slightly and move in with a light thrust. the feeling of Katniss' pussy around my dick feels perfect, like it was made just for me and my dick. I get lost in the feeling, thrusting carefully and cautiously not wanting to hurt her. "its okay Peeta... please... harder" she wraps her legs around my hips pulling me closer to her moving my dick deeper into her. it is the best feeling, I do as she asks, moving deeper and harder into her. moaning with each thrust. "Katniss...Katniss... you feel...so good.... so tight"

she presses her lips to my shoulder and arm as its all she can reach as I hold myself over her, thrusting, "you soo... good.... so big" she moans back "fuck..."

I feel that tightness and know it won't be long "Kat... I can't.... I'm gonna" I moan burying my face into her hair "its okay... cum for me Peeta... cum in me... I want you too"

that was it... "KATNISS...." I feel the yack between my balls, my stomach and my lower back as I feel that familiar feeling as I empty myself into her with a yell of her name, seeing stars and fireworks and with a few more thrusts and I am completely spent. I groan as my arms give out on me and I fall onto Katniss.

she rolls us, and I fall from her, we're both panting heavily... "that... that was amazing" she says. I grin at her and kiss her "unbelievable... my teenage self is very jealous of me right now" I smirk

"lets not wait so long to do this again" she laughs at my remark "how long before round two" she says seductively, running a hand over my thigh.

I laugh "you're insatiable" as I kiss her and pull her to me, post-coital, we both yawn as she snuggles into my chest, Neither of us bothered about cleaning up. We were finally were we were supposed to be... together. it might have taken us 16 years but I was happy, so as Katniss starts to fall asleep and whispers "Stay with me..." I reply knowing I'll never want to be away, or apart from her... "Always" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know you're thoughts. its been a while since I wrote smut. I am a woman but find it easier to write from the male POV for some reason. 
> 
> Hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> I am thinking of an epilogue but it'll not be smutty what do people think?

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I've written a fan fiction in about 10 years, and is my first ever AU. I heard this song and couldn't shake the story so had to write it.   
> Takes a few chapters to get to the good stuff but I hope you like it.
> 
> Please be kind. 
> 
> I do not own Hunger Games or the Song. they belong to Susanne Collins and Ed Sheehan. please be nice and do not sue me.


End file.
